


Talk About Sex, Baby

by genesisgrey



Series: Baby and Daddy [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisgrey/pseuds/genesisgrey
Summary: In which there is a lot of talking about the new dynamic in their lives, some cock worship, and a bit of aftercare.





	Talk About Sex, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this sequel as a series instead of a chaptered fic since I think the individual parts could stand alone, but are better read together.

Kyungsoo was relieved nothing drastic changed in his and Jongin's daily lives after the discovery of his Daddy kink. Jongin was still the same sweet boyfriend, and didn't seem to chafe under Kyungsoo's normal bossy nature even after having had Kyungsoo completely submissive to him. Or rather, submissive to Kai. The fact Jongin had a hidden dominant side was still a shock. Kyungsoo  _never_ suspected.

They hadn't much chance to talk about the dynamic either. Not between the sudden onslaught of catering jobs at the restaurant where Kyungsoo was a chef, and Jongin running around with Sehun to promote their troupe's upcoming performances and look for sponsors for the autumn events. The best they'd managed was a bit of soft, slow lovemaking before falling asleep the last few weeks.

Tonight was the first evening they were home together, at the same time, where they weren't totally exhausted. Kyungsoo brought home leftovers, some vegetables that hadn't been plated and souffles that were fine to eat but hadn't passed the head chef's visual inspection. They ate while Jongin explained how Sehun ditched him to go chase after some hot guy he saw on the street. Which sounded just like Sehun, always turning his head for a pretty, well, ass usually.

Now Jongin was baking them cookies for dessert, wearing baggy shorts, a T-shirt, and one of Kyungsoo's aprons. He had a tendency to burn the bottoms a little, which made the chef in Kyungsoo twitch, but it was the thought that counted. Kyungsoo sat on a stool, leaning on the kitchen counter, smirking as he watched Jongin try to poke the cookies off the cookie sheet without burning himself before he decided searching for the spatula wasn't actually a waste of time. 

"We should have a safe word," Jongin said out of no where, as he put the cookies on one of Kyungsoo's wire racks to cool. "Or, um, we don't have to talk about this."

"I don't mind," Kyungsoo said. Honestly, he'd been hoping for an opportunity. "How about calculator?"

"Calculator?" Jongin said with a look over his shoulder.

"I can't think of any reason I'd use the word during sex otherwise," Kyungsoo said, appreciating the way Jongin shifted his bare feet on the floor. Made made the muscles in his calves stand out.

"Me neither," Jongin said, crinkling his nos as if he were trying to come up with a reason. "We could use colors instead. Green, red, yellow?"

"No." Kyungsoo ran a hand over his arm. "I'm usually down so far it's incredibly hard to refuse my Daddy."

Jongin looked at him and frowned.

Kyungsoo knew that wasn't going to go over well with his boyfriend. "But I know I'll use a safe word if a scene gets too intense for me, and if I start asking, 'Daddy, do I hafta,' and whimpering a lot, you should probably let up and check in with me."

"Okay," Jongin said, digesting that bit of information. "But tears aren't an indicator of distress, right?"

"Only in good ways. Being vulnerable is part of the appeal," Kyungsoo said. "If feels good to cry from desperation, happiness, intense need... Baby cries a lot."

"Good to know," Jongin said, a smile that wasn't quite his flitting over his lips. "Any particular aftercare you specifically crave?"

"It varies on who I'm with," Kyungsoo answered, shifting. He never felt that good admitting to being with other people, or how many he'd been with, to his sweet Jongin. "Keep me close and talk to me. Tell me I'm good when I'm coming up. Use my name."

"I can do that. The next few times, let me know what worked best for you."

"Being thorough?" asked Kyungsoo, who privately admitted he hadn't always received the best aftercare.

"The most important part of being a Daddy is taking good care of his Baby," Kai, no, Jongin said. "You, uh, seemed to like being called names."

"I like being a good boy and it thrills me to be a bad boy," Kyungsoo said, smiling as Jongin fumbled with the spatula. "And I enjoyed when you called me a slut."

Jongin ducked his head down, embarrassed, but pushed on. "Anything so far as names I shouldn't touch on?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but we should revisit the topic. I haven't done much with name-calling or slut shaming before."

"Noted," Jongin said as he put the empty cookie sheet in the sink. "Do you have any hard lines?"

"No play involving bodily fluids," Kyungsoo said, then quickly amended, "Other than semen. Semen's fine."

"Good, because I've been wanting to come on your face since we met." The color of Jongin's ears darkened and his eyes went wide. "I don't believe I just said that."

Kyungsoo laughed and smiled at his adorable boyfriend.

Jongin took off the apron and hung it next to the other three, making sure it hung neatly. Kyungsoo got fussy when Jongin used his stuff and didn't put it back the way he wanted it. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to grow your hair out a bit."

"Long hair wouldn't look good on me," Kyungsoo said without a bit of doubt.

"Not long, long, just long enough," Jongin said as he started putting the cookies on a plate. "Long enough I could get a good grip on it."

The image of the blond Kai had been manhandling at the club flashed in Kyungsoo's mind. How Kai made the man a puppet with the grip on his hair, and the blond's hair hadn't been appreciably long. "I'll think about it," he said. "Ah, no rimming. That's a hard no and not a boundary to test."

Jongin twisted to look at him, eyes wide. "But, you let me..."

Kyungsoo shook his head to assuage that bit of panic in his boyfriend's eyes before it set in too much. Jongin's tongue had been up his ass almost as much as the man's cock. "No, sorry. I mean, don't make me rim you, you can do it all you like. I like when you do it," he said as Jongin calmed a little. "Kai could probably convince me to rim him when I'm under, but I'd be pretty mad and feel violated when I got back in my own headspace. Just don't."

"I wouldn't make you do something you specifically told me was a no," Jongin said as he put the plate of cookies in front of Kyungsoo.

"I know," Kyungsoo said, playing with his fingers.

"D-Did someone, um, make you before?"

Kyungsoo shrugged and didn't look up at his boyfriend. He listened to the sound of Jongin walking out of the kitchen and coming up behind him. The long, slender, and surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him as he felt the warmth of Jongin's chest against his back. "You never do talk about your ex-boyfriends," Jongin said softly as he nuzzled the back of Kyungsoo's head. "Were they... bad?"

"The boyfriends, not really," Kyungsoo answered as he held Jongin's arms around him. "But I did have a... less than ideal sting of sex partners."

"Is that why you go for good boys like me now?"

Kyungsoo managed a smile as he twisted to look at his boyfriend. "I thought I was, but I can apparently pick a bad boy out of a crowd," he said as he gave Jongin a quick peck on the lips. "But, yeah, it's why I started dating with an eye for men that matched me in other aspects of my life, not just my kinks."

"Does Kai make you uncomfortable?"

"From the one encounter? Only in the best ways."

Jongin let out a long sigh of relief and pressed his face into the side of Kyungsoo's neck. "I only want to be with you in the best ways," he whispered, leaving a kiss as he raised his head and got back to the conversation before Kyungsoo could respond. "Okay, no rimming from you to me, but me to you remains fine. I'm good there. Are you fine using your mouth on my... uh..." He waggled his hips.

"Cock and balls?" Kyungsoo offered sweetly and laughed. "More than fine. You're gorgeous below the belt."

"Good..."

"Seriously?" Kyungsoo squeezed Jongin's forearm where it rested around his middle. "You can say rimming without a stutter, but cock and balls has you tongue tied?"

"Rimming is a technical term," Jongin defended.

"Anilingus is the technical term," Kyungsoo corrected with a smirk.

"Shut up," Jongin said, no heat behind it as he moved on. "How do you feel about pain?"

"Someone wants to put me over a knee," Kyungsoo said, meaning to tease, but he was the one that hiccuped at the mental image of being over Kai's knee with a red ass. "Um, spanking arouses me, but I'm not into pain in general. But you can push my boundaries on pain. Just remember, blood is a bodily fluid."

"Good to know. I'm usually more into denying pleasure than inflicting pain, but at some point I do want to give your ass a good, solid smack with a riding crop."

"Oh," Kyungsoo said, feeling his stomach churn pleasantly at the idea. He hadn't considered Kai using implements to discipline Baby.

"Like that idea, don't you?"

"No," Kyungsoo lied as Jongin kissed his neck with a knowing smile.

"How do you feel about being restrained?" Jongin asked. His voice as taking on a bit more authority.

"You really want to tie me up, don't you?" Kyungsoo asked as he reached for a cookie. It was one of the first things Jongin asked after the first night Kai and Baby had.

"It's more I'm good at it and want to show off."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Not going to tell me more?" Kyungsoo asked as he took a bite of the cookie. Burnt as always, but still good.

"Ask me another time and I'll give you all the sordid details," Jongin said, leaning over Kyungsoo's shoulder to take a taste of the cookie. "Yours are better."

"I'm a professional," Kyungsoo said as he finished the rest. "I like yours."

"You put up with mine because you're wonderful," Jongin said, tightening the hug and getting right back to the matter at hand. "So, restraining?"

Kyungsoo put a mental bookmark on the subject of Jongin and Kai's history of tying people up for a later time. "Nothing against it, but no metal restraints," he said, and he could feel Jongin's curiosity at binding material being a line for him. Kyungsoo held up his hand and showed his boyfriend the almost faded scars on the outside of his left wrist. It was far from the first time Jongin had seen them, and Jongin had asked what happened several times. Now he was finally going to get the answer. "One of my early on boyfriends decided it would be fun to handcuff me in his closet, naked, and leave me there while he had friends over. And it was hot with the fear of being discovered. Except for the fact his friends wouldn't leave after a while and I started to freak out. I yanked at the cuffs until my skin broke, and feeling blood only made me panic more. And I couldn't even call for help because I was gagged."

The memory made him shiver, and he was glad Jongin's arms were already around him. "Metal clamped down on my wrist freaks me out ever since," he said, and added as an afterthought. "As does being gagged and left unsupervised." He shuddered and went on. "But ropes and scarves, not-metal, have never triggered me."

"My poor Kyungsoo," Jongin breathed out as he took Kyungsoo's hand and kissed the scars. "That guy was a shitty Dom."

"We were in high school," Kyungsoo said, liking the feel of Jongin's lips on his wrist. "We didn't know how to play safely yet."

Jongin let out a snort that said he didn't particularly care if inexperience was the culprit. "I do know how to do it safely," he said, his voice a bit deeper as Kyungsoo blinked and realized Kai was starting to assert himself. "Or did that put you off to the whole idea?"

"Which idea?" Kyungsoo asked, then shook himself. Right. Restraints. "No. I-I'm still..."

He felt the smile and warmth of Jongin's breath on his ear. "Maybe I'll have you naked and in a closet when I have my friends over sometime. Except I won't gag you," he said. "Because I know you can be a good boy and be quiet, and if you're a bad boy, think of how much fun I'll have punishing you."

Kyungsoo felt himself starting to slip at the combination of that added rumble to Jongin's voice, his boyfriend's embrace, being called a good boy, and the idea of being punished. He struggled to keep himself from going down. "I'd like that," he said as calm as he could. "And I'd like to see your restraining skills."

"Do you think you could handle leather manacles?"

"I'd be willing to try," Kyungsoo said, feeling warm. "You have those?"

"Not currently," Jongin replied in a purr as he moved on. "I assume you're fine with sex toys."

"If it's in that box, yes. Discretion with new items, but I trust you."

"Thank you," his boyfriend said as he hugged Kyungsoo tighter. "I'm glad you do."

"H-How..." Kyungsoo slid his tongue between his lips to wet them. "How did Kai come about?"

One of Jongin's arms was locked around Kyungsoo's middle while his other hand started to travel, petting gently. "I used to get ridiculously nervous before a recital, like sick in the bathroom and crying nervous when I thought about missing a step or falling or even things out of my control like the wrong music playing. So I made up this person, Kai, who had all the confidence in the world, who was the best and knew it, who could step up and deal with everything. I'd probably have given up dancing if not for Kai."

"I always thought you seemed a little different on stage," Kyungsoo admitted.

"It's not always Kai up there," Jongin said. "I grew up, and Kai is me, but sometimes I still needed a bit of help. I crave control."

"Yeah?"

"Like, I really love lazy mornings snuggling with you and lovemaking and how you yell at me about my shoes in the house..."

"It's different, I understand," Kyungsoo said. He really did. He wouldn't have wanted a Daddy all the time.

Jongin, Kai caressed Kyungsoo's throat. "Being Kai is my release, my calm. It's not even about fucking. It's that feeling of having utter control. Of being all that matters in someone's world. That feeling that I'm right, that I can never do harm. That I'll take care of everything..."

Kyungsoo bit back on a moan. Baby wanted to be taken care of. "What about Kai?"

"What about Kai?" he asked as he brushed a thumb over Kyungsoo's bottom lip.

"What... what does Kai need?" Kyungsoo asked as he mentally clawed at the surface when the depths were so tempting.

Jongin's lips were at his ear. "Just a few base desires. First, obey. Second, do not come without permission. Last time was the first and only offence that will be allowed," Kai said, and it was definitely Kai whispering to him. "Third, Kai's cock is the most glorious thing you've ever seen."

"The last isn't hard," Kyungsoo said, letting his eyes drift shut as he nipped at the pad of Kai's thumb.

"It's quite hard," Kai said, leaning in so Kyungsoo felt more firmly the bulge against the small of his back.

"Jon..."

"Yes, Baby?"

Kyungsoo lost his grip and slipped hard. Oh. Why not? It had been a long week and the warmth of his boyfriend's chest against his back, Kai's possessive embrace were more than welcoming. He let out a sigh as his head dropped back against Kai's shoulder.

"Maybe Baby wants to prove how much he likes Daddy's cock," Kai said, stroking Kyungsoo's neck.

"Mm."

"Does Baby feel like playing with his Daddy? Or does he want to wake up?"

It made Kyungsoo curious how many partners his boyfriend had that Kai understood he was slipping into Baby, and was courteous enough to give him an out before the play really started. He was going to be very curious about Kai's full experience and want to pick up this entire conversation with Jongin. Later.

"Play, Kai," he said. "Please."

"Good boy, using your manners," Kai said, fully assuming his role as Daddy. "You want to please me, don't you, Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Kai kissed his neck. "That's my good boy. Now, Daddy's going to go sit on the couch. I won't keep an eye on you, because I know you can do as I say. You're Daddy's good, good boy. You're going to undress, Baby." The smooth, even commands sent Kyungsoo down farther and farther to that blissful Baby mindset. "Take your time. Don't get over excited. Be thorough. Off with your shirt and pants. Don't forget your socks and little boy underwear. Feel the chill as it touches your skin, touches all of you, and," he paused for emphasis, "think about how  _naughty_ it is to be naked in the living room, where anyone could see you." Kai leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Then come see me, Baby. I'll be waiting."

Kyungsoo shivered as Kai released the hug, leaving Kyungsoo without grounding and flying as he went to sit on the couch.

There was a dizzy sort of deprivation as Kyungsoo gripped the kitchen counter for support to keep from falling off the stool. Baby's need to please his Daddy gave him much needed motivation and direction. He got off the stool and started to strip, feeling the cool air on his skin, hardening his nipples. He chewed on his lip as he thought of how anyone could walk in on him and Daddy, even though somewhere in his mind he knew the front door was locked and no one else lived with them.

He folded his clothes, even his socks and underwear, and left them on the stool as he walked around to the front of the couch. His hands drifted in front of him to hide his half-hard penis. Kai had taken off his shirt and shorts, too, but he was still in the tight black boxer-briefs. Kyungsoo bought him the underwear because he liked Kai, no, Jongin in black. Kai was equally stunning in black.

Kai's gaze swept over him and he gave an indulgent smile that made Kyungsoo swell with pride. "You follow directions well. Go on, kneel down there." He added, "Good boy," as Kyungsoo did as instructed. "Move your hands. Daddy wants to see."

"W-Where should I put my hands?"

"Good question. Thank you for asking instead of putting them somewhere inappropriate," Kai said, and Kyungsoo thrilled at the praise. "Put them on your thighs."

Kyungsoo put his hands, palm down on his thighs, as he watched Kai. He felt warm and utterly exposed as Kai's dark eyes raked over him, seeing everything. He legs shook and he wanted nothing more than to cross his arms over himself.

"Are you embarrassed?" Kai asked.

"Yes, Kai."

"Tell me why."

"B-Because someone could come in and the air is touching me all over, even where only Daddy's supposed to touch."

"I see the air is giving Baby a bit of a reaction," Kai said, smirking as he looked pointedly at the hard nipples. "You'll react to anything, won't you, Baby?"

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It's all right. I did tell you to feel it, didn't I," Kai said as he stretched out a leg and nudged Kyungsoo's knees further apart with his foot. "Give me a good look, Baby."

"It's small," Baby said petulantly as he spread, even though Kyungsoo thought he was perfectly average in a normal state of mind.

"It suits you and is very nice," Kai said, leaning forward and rubbing Kyungsoo's hair. It really was too short for any kind of hair play. "I think it would fit nicely in my mouth."

Kyungsoo inhaled.

"But not right now," Kai said as he drew back, relaxing on the couch. He met Kyungsoo's eyes. "Do you want to see mine, Baby?"

Kyungsoo nodded vigorously, feeling himself starting to salivate at the thought. He kept his hands on his thighs as he leaned forward, eyes wide. "Please."

"Just please?"

"Please, Daddy. Can I see it?"

"What is it you want to see?" Kai asked as he ran his fingers along the waistband of his underwear.

"Daddy's c-cock."

"What a filthy word to come out of my Baby's mouth."

Kyungsoo whimpered.

Kai ran a hand over the bulge in the black boxer-briefs and gave a squeeze. "Show me how much you want it." He leaned back and stretched out his legs, his thighs wide enough for Kyungsoo shoulders to fit between. "I'm sure Baby is smart enough to figure out how."

"Yes, Daddy," Kyungsoo said as he started to move, then froze. "Can I move my hands?"

"My sweet Baby remembers his manner," Kai said with another indulgent smile. "Yes, you can."

"Thank you," he said as he crawled the short distance to kneel between Kai's feet.

Kyungsoo felt the full body flush warming him as he tried to figure out how to start, how to please. He kissed Kai's right knee as he stroked his hands over Kai's calf, massaging gently at the muscles. The sleepy Kyungsoo voice whispered Jongin liked massages after he'd been dancing all day. Baby did the same with the other leg and earned a sound of encouragement that sent shivers along his spine and made his own cock twitch.

He licked along the line where the boxer-briefs clung to Kai's left thigh before nuzzling higher, his nose pressed against Kai's inner thigh. The heady scent of Kai's musk nearly overwhelmed him as he buried his face in his Daddy's groin. Tingles went down to his toes as he rubbed his face against the tantalizing mound, only black fabric between him and Daddy's cock. He sighed as he nipped and licked and drooled, crushing his face against Kai for more smell, more sensation.

"Calm. You're getting overexcited, you little cockslut," Kai said, chuckling. "Take it slow, worship me."

Daddy calling him a cockslut sent shivers of pleasure down Kyungsoo's spine. "Yes, Kai," he whispered obediently as he mouthed the thick cock, letting his saliva soak the fabric so he knew where he'd been, what perfect inch already been lavished with attention. He rubbed with his hands as well, so no part of Daddy would feel unattended as he drooled on the erection straining against the fabric. He needed more. He needed the taste. He needed the feel. He needed  _it_.

"Daddy," Kyungsoo moaned, lifting his head from the thoroughly dampened fabric. Spit rolled down his chin and tears down his cheeks from the sheer need he felt.

"Damn. Your eyes are so dilated right now. Like fucking black holes, it's gorgeous.," Kai said, wiping Kyungsoo's chin. "What is it, Baby?"

"Can I s-see it, Daddy, please."

Kai took a tormenting moment that felt like forever to consider. "You have been very obedient and used your manners," he said. "You can see Daddy's cock."

Kyungsoo eyes lit up as he reached for the waist of the underwear, Kai lifting his hips so Kyungsoo could pull the tight boxer-briefs off. He folded them neatly on the floor. He didn't want Daddy to have any reason to be upset with him.

Kai's cock was fully erect and a thing of beauty as it jutted from the nest of curling black hair. His balls had a pleasant curve and size that would fit nicely in Kyungsoo's mouth. Kyungsoo let out a contented sigh at the vision, resting his cheek on Kai's thigh as he marveled at the size and shape. Jongin had a nice cock. But to Baby, Kai's cock was everything he could desire to want or aspire to have.

He ran the tip of a finger along the hard flesh with reverence as Kai stroked his head. It was mesmerizing, so beautiful that more tears fell down his cheeks.

"Do you like it?" Kai asked after Kyungsoo had enough time to admire.

"Yes, Kai," he answered in a dreamy sigh.

"It would look better with Baby's mouth on it," Kai said. "You have such a beautiful mouth for cock. A bit small, but I like how it stretched around me."

Kyungsoo jerked his head up, feeling his eyes go large and hopeful. "Can I? Really?"

Kai gave him a doting smirk as he stroked Kyungsoo's face and poked the tip of his nose. "Yes, and since I know you're a secret cumslut..." That wasn't a suggestion or a bit of dirty talk, Kai said it as fact. It seemed Jongin had noticed something Kyungsoo had been trying to hide. "I'll let you drink it all if you make Daddy come today. Though Daddy  _does_ want to see it all over Baby's face, but I think I want my Baby tied up with something from the toybox splitting him open when I do. The first time should be perfect, after all."

Kyungsoo could have sworn he felt his eyes dilate at that mental image, and the arousing reminder Daddy Kai wasn't always going to be nice. But that was another day, and right now he was letting Baby play with his cock.

"Thank you, Daddy," Kyungsoo said, breathless in anticipation as he nuzzled Kai's cock, drawing his nose along it. The smell was amazing.

He ran his slightly trembling hands along the hard flesh several times, memorizing it with his palms, every ridge and vein. The girth and length were perfect. He ran his fingers over the top as he licked the tender underside, following a large, throbbing vein with the tip of his tongue, from base to tip. Kai inhaled and hissed out: "That's a fucking good boy."

Kyungsoo groaned as he shifted to sit tall on his knees and lapped precum, savoring the taste as he fit his mouth over Kai's tip. His hands continued gliding over the shaft, working Kai. Kyungsoo could make a blowjob go on for hours, teasing Jongin. But Baby was hungry and didn't have the patience. He salivated and felt his stomach clench like he was starving, and the only thing that would satisfy the hunger was Kai's semen in his belly.

He swirled his tongue over the sensitive cockhead before he took Kai deeper, corners of his mouth stretching.

Kai's legs closed in to hold his shoulders, powerful dancer thighs holding him in place as Kai's hand landed on the back of his head so he couldn't pull back. He could only suck, lick, or take Daddy deeper into his mouth. He was trapped, and it felt amazing.

Kyungsoo worked his tongue at the hard flesh, grazing with his teeth, hoping the O of his mouth was as pleasing a tightness as his other hole.

The hand on his head forced him to take more as Kai growled, thighs squeezing at his shoulders. Kai's hips jerked as his cock thrust into Kyungsoo's mouth almost too far, almost more than Kyungsoo could handle, almost making him gag. Kai came with a grunt as Kyungsoo's throat and mouth worked furiously to swallow the load, tongue kept in place by the sizable length in his mouth. Tears streamed down his face. A bead of come escaped the stretched, reddened corner of his mouth. He hungrily went after when Kai's hand let up and he took his mouth off Kai's cock.

"Good, Baby, good," Kai said, sounding sated as he leaned back against the couch. His legs were still locked and holding Kyungsoo in place.

"Thank you, Daddy," Kyungsoo said as he licked his lips, hoping to find just a bit more of the salty treat.

"Stay were you are, Baby," Kai said, pushing Kyungsoo's head to rest high on his left thigh. "I like how you look there."

"Yes, Kai," Kyungsoo said contentedly as he rubbed his damp cheek against the still hard cock and nestled.

There was no longer any pressure on his shoulders, but Kai's legs still framed him in a light hug a moment later. Kai's flaccid cock was against his nose. It was a nice way for Kyungsoo to wake, but he hadn't wanted to sleep. He struggled in a mindset lost somewhere between Baby and Kyungsoo as he started to struggle. Going down felt so good, letting everything go. Coming up could be awful, a nightmare.

"I'm right here, Kyungsoo," Kai, no, Jongin said, stroking his hair. "It hadn't been long."

"Sorry," Kyungsoo said, lifting his head and wiping drool from the corner of his mouth. "I just felt so... safe..."

"I'm glad," Jongin said, frowning a bit. "Are you feeling okay?"

"A-A little weird," he admitted, feeling panic in his chest. "I don't usually fall asleep. I don't want to make my Daddy upset..."

"Daddy's not upset, Kyungsoo, I promise," Jongin said as he helped Kyungsoo up off the floor and onto his lap, dragging a blanket off the back of the couch around them. "I'll keep you awake next time. Sorry. I thought dozing might be part of your process, since you dozed off on me last time, too."

"No..."

"It's okay, Kyungsoo," Jongin said, one arm around Kyungsoo's waist as he rubbed his back.

"You're sure Kai's not disappointed," he asked, not liking the weak, thin sound of his voice.

"I'm sure. You're a good boy, Kyungsoo. Daddy knows it."

It felt strange to hear those things in Jongin's tone instead of Kai's, but it did help. Kyungsoo let out a sigh and dropped his head to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I like your cock."

"Even more than I previously thought," Jongin said cheerfully as he held Kyungsoo close. "And I thought you liked it a lot before."

"How'd you know I was a..." Kyungsoo stopped, because he was not calling himself a cumslut. "That I liked come?"

"Because we've been dating over a year and while I'm not as smart as you, I'm not totally oblivious," Jongin said. "It's a little obvious, Kyungsoo."

"Not an answer," Kyungsoo said, snuggling against his boyfriend's chest. He was glad Jongin listened that he needed his name repeated after a session.

"You're going to really make me say specifics?"

"If I can do them, you can say them," Kyungsoo said, adding, "Please."

"Do you want the whole list or just examples?" Jongin asked, grumbling a bit.

"There's a list?" Kyungsoo suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to know. He steeled himself as best he could in his current state. "Okay, give me the list."

Jongin crinkled his nose and shifted a bit uncomfortably beneath him. "Well, there's how fast you agreed we could stop using condoms, and when you give me a b-blowjob, and I really like how you give blowjobs, Kyungsoo, you always swallow and never let anything go to waste. You never mind sleeping on the wet spot, like, never, not even when I say I'll do it or offer to change the sheets. When we make love and I c-come in you, you always clench your a-ass after I pull out, like you don't want any of it to leak out. A-And when you come on your stomach, you can't stop touching it, smearing it, and you l-lick it off your fingers when you think I'm not looking."

Kyungsoo felt mortified and Jongin laughed apologetically, hugging him close. "Hey, I like it. It's cute you want my c-come inside you that much, Soo."

"Why is it you've figured out all my kinks and I haven't even started figuring out yours?"

"My kink is you, Kyungsoo."

"Don't be disgusting," Kyungsoo said, even as he felt heat warming his cheeks. He liked the sound of it.

Jongin ran a hand over his back as Kyungsoo draped against him. "And you have, you're just not back in your normal thought patterns yet, and you have an incredibly shy boyfriend who, until a couple weeks ago was scared to death you'd find out about Kai and dump him for being a pervert." He grimaced. "With how much you like Kai, I'm sorry I can't be like that all the time for you."

"I couldn't handle Kai all the time," Kyungsoo said as he nuzzled Jongin's neck. "I like yelling at you for wearing your shoes inside."

"I like that too, Kyungsoo," he said as he found Kyungsoo's chin and pulled him into a sweet kiss. "How about we watch a movie and eat more of my terrible cookies?"

"Sure, and your cookies aren't terrible."

"Really?"

"They simply require more finesse."

"I'm pretty sure that's chef talk for terrible."

"Uh oh. You're on to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably put a few more in this series, because I still want to write about the toys and Kai getting his tying up wish, and possibly Kyungsoo being tied up and naked (done safely) when Sehun is over. ^_^ And more talking and cuddling, just because.
> 
> Also posted at asianfanfics.
> 
> Comments appreciated!!


End file.
